


Boggart by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a frustrated DADA professor to do to get his most ornery Slytherin student to attempt the <em>Ridikkulus</em> spell with success? Whatever it takes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggart by madam_minnie

  
[Boggart](viewstory.php?sid=5270) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: What is a frustrated DADA professor to do to get his most ornery Slytherin student to attempt the _Ridikkulus_ spell with success? Whatever it takes!  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > School Days Characters:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Genres:  Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  Voldemort's Second War  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Slash, Underage  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 231 Read: 852  
Published: 11/24/2007 Updated: 11/24/2007 

Story Notes:

  
**A/N:** Written for my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). **_The following drabble, if true to canon timeline would suggest underage, so I have kept it as FG-13 rating for mention of a kiss._**  


Boggart by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

* * *

Draco ran down the corridor at full speed, dodging hexes and casting several of his own. The threat continued to advance, however and when he stumbled on a raised cobblestone, he cast a furtive _protego_ as a rather nasty curse resounded off the barrier.

"You must focus, Draco!" he could hear the Professor's voice, but his enemy continued to advance and he was running out of options.

"Tell me what to do!" he shouted, his voice almost a shrill over the din. Around him the voices grew louder.

"It's an enchantment. You KNOW what to do!"

" _Ridikkulus_!" Draco shouted and suddenly the hooded figures with their grotesque masks transfigured into dozens of bespectacled boys wearing pink petticoats, lace stockings and high-heeled boots.

The cacophony of laughter that rose in the room was enough to send the Boggart spiraling to its own demise. To say that he was pleased with its destruction was an understatement, yet looking across the classroom at Harry's glare he knew this lesson would require much explanation later.

When Potter arrived at their rendez-vous point, Draco could barely contain his laughter.

"Pink stockings?" Harry asked looking down at himself. "Really? This is what I needed to do to get you to laugh?"

"Now let's see what you need to do to wipe the grin off my face," Draco replied stepping forward and capturing the other boy's lips in a searing kiss.

End Notes:

* * *

  
_This was originally to be Remus and Draco and I just could not bring myself to keep it as such... so I've changed Remus to Harry. To read it with Professor Lupin instead, read it[here](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/33704.html)._   


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=5270>  



End file.
